Happy
by therealesther
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have a conversation, that takes an unexpected turn.


_AN: Was listening to Michelle Branch's "Are you happy now?", and this spun itself out. I was meaning it to be angsty, shorter, and to fit in with a series of drabbles I'm writing, but look at what happened! _

**Happy**

_Are you happy now?_

_Happy?_

_Yeah, you know, that good feeling you get when everything's going right for a change?_

_Funny._

_What?_

_Your definition of happiness._

_It was just a definition. Isn't it good when everything's going right?_

_Good doesn't equal happy, Sakura. _

_Argh! Sensei, you're so maddening! What's with the evasive answers?_

_I am happy now._

_Oh, well that's good. And will you be happy to see your little Sakura walking down the aisle tomorrow?_

_Isn't _your_ happiness the more important factor?_

_I suppose so. But sensei, I want you to be happy too._

_I already said I was happy._

_Oh._

_Are _you _happy now?_

_What kind of a question is that?_

_The kind that you just asked me._

_I know that! _

_Why are you getting angry?_

_I'm not! I'm getting married tomorrow, of course I'm happy!_

_Lee's a good guy, but I never thought you'd be able to handle green lycra and bowl cuts._

_I've gone for good looks before, sensei, and we know how that turned out._

_Sorry._

_It's ok. What? Sensei! It _is_ ok. Do you really think I'd still be pining after him after all this time? After what he did to Naruto? To this village? To you? _

_To me?_

_He nearly killed you, sensei no baka!_

_Mah, I knew you could heal me._

_But _**I**_ didn't know. I thought you were gone that time. Do you know how scared I was? I was…_

_What?_

_Nothing. Get off, Sensei, you don't need to hug me, I'm not a little girl anymore._

_I've noticed…_

_Pervert! Stop laughing!_

_I will if you do._

_I'm not laughing, Sensei no baka! _

…_Sakura, look at me. _

_What?_

_Could you look in me in the eye and tell me that you're happy now?_

_Why?_

_Tell it to my face. Tell me that you're happy now._

_I can't even see your face._

_Then here, here it is. Now can you tell me? Sakura?_

_Yes. I am happy now._

_But will you be happy tomorrow? Will you be happy the day after that? The year after?_

_Why are you asking me this, sensei? I don't know. I can't say. _

_Then stay here._

_What?_

_Stay. Here. _

…

_You're happy now? Here?_

_Yes._

_Because I'm here?_

_Maybe._

_So stay here. With me._

_You're crazy._

_No. Just desperate._

_Sensei…_

_Don't call me that._

_I'm getting married tomorrow! How can you do this, sensei?_

_I told you. I'm desperate._

_Why? For what? Just to have someone? Just so you won't be alone? Anyone will do because you're desperate? _

_No. You're getting married tomorrow, Sakura. Now is all I've got._

_And that's all you can have, Kakashi. Why didn't you tell me this before?_

_Because I didn't even know what 'this' was, until today._

_You're crazy._

_You know what they say love does to people…_

_Love?_

_What did you think I meant?_

_How do you know it _is_ love?_

_Because I know this is the first time I've felt this way, and I know that I've never loved anyone before._

_Is that supposed to make any kind of sense?_

_Sorry, I told you I've never done this before._

_Are you laughing? At a time like this?_

_Sakura, do you love Lee?_

_Yes. _

_The way that you love me?_

_Aren't you assuming a bit much, Kakashi?_

_You've dropped the 'sensei' quite easily, I've noticed._

_I don't love Lee the way I love you._

_So you do love me._

_I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you, today._

_Better than having it tomorrow, with me jumping up to object in the middle of the ceremony and making a passionate declaration of love before sweeping you into my arms and making off to the nearest registrar._

_That would have been a novel way to spice things up._

_You knew you loved me when I nearly died that time, didn't you?_

_How do you know?_

_That was the same time you agreed to go on a date with Lee for the first time._

_I was scared, Kakashi._

_Scared?_

_Because I knew there was no way you would ever love me back. I didn't want to go through that again._

_And yet here we are._

_Yes. Oh no, how are we going to tell everybody? Poor Lee! And my mother's going to kill me. I think the kimono alone nearly bankrupted us._

_We'll have to get Hokage-sama to order us off on a nice, long D-rank mission, just the two of us._

_Baka…_

_So you'll stay here?_

_Yes. Kakashi, you really know how to mess things up, just when everything's going so well, don't you?_

_But are you happy now, Sakura?_

…

…

_Yes._


End file.
